Two dimensional (2D) materials have received considerable attention due to their extraordinary physical properties like room temperature quantum Hall effect, charge density waves, high temperature superconductivity, superfluidity and high carrier mobility. The unique electrical, mechanical, optical and thermal properties of 2D materials have been utilized in many novel prototype devices and applications. However, the transition of such 2D materials into commercial technologies would require large area scalable and controllable growth of the 2D materials.
Various techniques have been investigated for growth of 2D materials such as chemical vapor deposition (CVD), physical vapor deposition (PVD), molecular beam epitaxy (MBE) and pulsed laser deposition (PLD). However, most of these techniques require expensive instrumentations and resources in terms of chemicals used or process temperature and pressure, which have made such techniques difficult for large scale fabrication of such 2D materials.